poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Twisted Thicket Island
'''Twisted Thicket '''is the 26th island on Poptropica. It was released for members on April 12, 2012, and for non-members on May 2, 2012. Walkthrough Caution: Poptropicans at Work. When you enter the island, you'll land on a wobbily sign that shows a Poptropican falling off a cliff. Jump down to the right, then walk to the right. At the end of Main Street, you'll see a sign that warns of construction up ahead. Continue right, and you'll enter the Construction Site. Continue right untill you reach a man in a black suit, shades, and white constuction hat who holds blueprints in his hand. He'll tell you that creatures from the forest have halted his new construction project. Then he'll ask you to enter the forest, and stop the threat.Then a sign will pull up and tell you the island mission. Continue to the right, off the platform, and past a construction truck to a trash bin under a garbage chute. Climb up the trash chute. Continue to the right, where you can see a rope that leads to a lower platform. Slide down it, then head left until you fall down a step. Continue down the steps and then continue left. Soon you'll reach the edge of the forest. Go ahead and enter. Flying with Dryads. Enter the forest and you will see a ruin stuck in a treehole. When you pull it out, dryads will flood out of the hole and pick you up. While you are in the air, you must move to the right and scare the dryads away. You will land on a ledge. Keep doing this until you reach the last ledge and go right, ending the level. Not the Christmas Kind. Go left, then climb on the branch, until you get to the top of the second one, then go left. In this level, jump from vine to vine while avoiding the elves that cut down the vines and the elves that jump onto the vines and trie to knock you off. When you reach a higher level, one of them will cut the vine right away and you will fall, but you will see the next rune and collect it. Then keep jumping from vine to vine and soon you'll be done. Come Back, Dryads! After climbing the strings to the top of the forest,dyrads will attack you.If you get stung 3 times,you will have to start over.They will move in patterns like Space Invaders.If they turn red,they are about to launch at you.If they don't launch at you for some time,it means that they are forming a circle you have to get in and out of.If they do so,they have no intention of launching at you. Rockin' Out with the Trolls. So you go to the next area which happens to be full of trolls, great. But this part isn't that hard! Just jump over the boulders they throw at you and jump over gaps in the hill. That can get annoying when you fall. At the top of the troll's hill jump on a ledge and watch his troll muscles fail him and, the boulder will fall on his head, picture anyone? Nøkken on Wood. This part is kind of scary, you are trying to avoid an invisible coyote thingy called the Nokken. All you can see is it's blood red footprint! When they are facing toward you it means you should jump or get out of it's way because when it sees you, you get nokkened out of the woods and have to start over! Beware, it can walk up trees and underwater you are not safe, for one thing there are these weird plants that sting you, for another, if you see bubbles run because that's the nokken too, nab the rune and run! Zippin' Right by the Goblins. I know your kind of panicked after your ordeal with the nokken, but you have no time for being panicked, as angry goblins are chasing you jump over houses and duck under trees, and even though they throw javelins at you, but they always miss, so don't worry about that. Jump on the zipline at the end and watch the goblins join the pequod when they fall off a cliff and into the sea to their (possible) death. Getting Some Fancy New jewlery, That Turns You Into Monsters. You find a giant tree with, uh.. holes in it. Put your collection of runes into the holes IN ORDER!!! The order is: Acorn, Twig, Chicken Drumstick, Tree, and lastly, Stump. And go inside the tree. You will find every single creature that has tried to stop you in this tree. But don't panic they all seem pretty nice, but there is a green person standing in the middle that you don't know. Why don't you talk to her? She complains about deforestation, and you realize too late that you've lead the Lumberjerks right here!!!! They smash the orb and hightail it out of there, take an amulet that the elf person gives you and chase after those Jerks! Construction chase! Use the fancy jewelry that the elf queen gave you to turn into three of your favorite monsters, goblin for speed, troll for strength and dryad for flight. While get to it you don't have much time. Goblin over to the yellow crane you see use troll to hit the crane's arm holding the construction ball, goblin over to the bulldozer and use dryad to fly up, you should land on the crane's arm. Drop it and speed over to the bulldozer to throw the boulder like a troll threw a rock at the lumberjerk on the orange dump truck. Speed over to the orange dump truck pull the plug and reveal the enemy. Boss Lumberjerk will go away and apologize, more scared of you then he is of the creatures! Hurray! You beat the game. Kinda.... Videos Gallery TwistedThicketLogo.jpg TwistedThicketMedallion.jpg TWT.jpg Twisted Thicket Girl Lumberjerk card.png Twisted Thicket boy Lumberjerk card.png Twisted thicket noggon.jpg Twisted thicket sneak peak.jpg Twisted-thicket-cards big.png Twisted-thicket-bonus.png Photo Album Photos 1437023040.jpg|Nature: Preserved Bonus Quest ''Main Article: ''Twisted Thicket Island Bonus Quest. Fan-Art Faster than a Speeding Bulldozer.JPG|Joshuawesome8: Faster than a Speeding Bulldozer Ready to take flight!.png|coolcheetah53:Ready to take flight! TwistedThicket.png|Rough Fang:A Dryad,an elf and the Nokken TT Collage.jpg|Pikachu4807: Twisted Thicket Collage Trivia *Twisted Thicket is the name of a movie from 2008 and the music in the Twisted Thicket Island trailer is similar to the music in the Twisted Thicket trailer. *4 out of 5 runes are named after mythical creatures which are :the Lesovyk Rune ,the Kobold rune ,the Jotuun rune and the Dokkalfar rune *The troll looks similar to Tree Rex from Skylanders: Giants, both which were released the same year (2012). *There was another Twisted Thicket trailer. Category:2012 islands Category:Islands Category:Twisted Thicket Island Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Moderate Category:Island Ruled by Monarchy